


Lazy Morning

by Monmonmoiru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec knows about the Shadow World, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lovey dovey husbands, M/M, Yes these two are married too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Magnus wanted his husband to wake up. Alec just wanted to sleep in. Who will get their way?





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised I forgot about the cats so there will be no cats :( But the story is still really fluffy without them haha
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
(Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

‘-xander!’ 

Alec groaned.

’ ... darling.’ A soothing voice was trying to wake him up but he would not prevail. 

‘Wake up, darling.’

’Shhh, let me sleep.’ Alec mumbled into his pillow and went to grab another one to put on top of his head to block out the evil sunlight.

He felt soft hands trying to wake him up. In retaliation, he batted the hands away. ‘Stop it, Magnus. I have a day off today.’

’But Alexander, it’s 8 A.M already!’

’Nooooo,’ call him a child but he was not going to leave his precious bed anytime soon. 

‘Come on, husband, I have coffee prepared just for you.’

At that sentence, Alec grinned widely and finally turned onto his back to face the warlock.

’Well, why didn’t you say so?’ Slowly sitting up, he grabbed the coffee mug from Magnus and luxuriated himself in the scent of fresh morning coffee before saying, ‘Ah, coffee and husband, two of my favourite words in my dictionary. Magnus, you sure know how to wake a man up from his sleep.’

’Oh stop it, Alexander.’ The warlock playfully slapped his husband’s arm._ Husband_, that word never failed to make Magnus feels giddy inside. ‘Wait, what other words are your favourite?’

The party planner rubbed his stubbly chin and raised an eyebrow, looking as if he was in deep thought until a grin bloomed on his lips. 'Why, my other favourite word besides husband and coffee is your name of course! Magnus! See? Just saying your name brings joy to me immediately.'

Embarrassed, Magnus chucked one of their many pillows at his sleepy husband. 'Seriously though, get up!'

'Nahhhhh,' Alec drew out his word, 'I think I'll stay here a bit more.' The warlock did not catch the mischievous glint in the other's eyes as Alec set down his coffee (very carefully) on the table beside the bed. 'And I would like my husband to join me!' The party planner swiftly grabbed Magnus' arm and pulled him on to the bed before he circled his arms around the other man. 'Nuh-uh, you can't escape me, warlock.' 

'Of course, I can,' Magic playfully sizzled on Magnus' palm. 

'Okay, I love seeing your magic but like, can we please cuddle in bed a little bit more.' After all the playful talks, Alec felt like he was readied to go back to dreamland at any moment now. 

Letting out a defeated sigh, Magnus cuddled back to his husband, placing a small kiss on the naked chest and grumbled a 'fine'. 

The taller man snuggled closer and let out a small 'yay'. Before falling back to sleep, warmed and happy, he muttered, 'Hey Magnus, when I wake up, wanna watch that funny commercial of yours again?'

The silence dragged out for a while.

'... Oh my God! Okay, you know what, Alexander? You don't deserve more sleep. Wake up!'

**Author's Note:**

> Now I just need the motivation to finish my other unfinished story that I haven't touched in a year or two lmao
> 
> Being emotionally unstable is such a drag *sigh*
> 
> I'm too much of a coward to beg for it at the beggining note but pls comment if you are comfortable with doing so (kudo can shows your love too though) cause I need validation lmao


End file.
